Forever Dark
by Dark Samurai
Summary: Ryou is beaten one too many times by his Yami and is slipping into insanity. Can Seto help him in time? Contains some swearing and character torture.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Ryou and Seto would rule all and Tea would die a terrible, terrible death. ^_^  
  
Forever Dark  
  
~Cold.it's bloody cold in here.Where am I? What is this place? Dammit. Why must this happen to me? No.It's all the bloody ring's fault. The stupid, annoying- *shudder* bloody hell, it's cold in here.~ Ryou slowly opened his eyes in his soul room. The room spun quickly, then slowly righted itself as he sat up. He looked around, slowly, making sure that his head didn't spin too fast. "Hmm. why here though? Why here Yami? Just want to make me a little more uncomfortable before you beat the crap out of me? Figures. You always did hate me."  
  
He sighed as he looked around his room. It was.so cold and lonely.yes. This was his soul. Perhaps, someday, he could change. Someday be.happy. No. That was ridiculous. Why would Ryou Bakura be happy? He had no right, after all. He jumped slightly as his door creaked open to reveal his darker side.  
  
"Hmm.you're still here? Wimp. You would think you'd have had sense enough to leave by now." He glared at his light, his anger visible on his face. Realizing he was awake, he walked over and kicked him. "Pathetic little fool. Now.where did you put it?"  
  
Ryou glanced at the mass of evil towering over him. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He cursed silently. He had always been a bad liar.  
  
"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH!?! DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FOOL ME WITH YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE LIES!!!" He kicked Ryou again, harder than the last time. "WHERE IS IT!?!"  
  
Ryou coughed. He had only been trying to avoid more punishment, by hiding the knife. It seemed his plan had failed. Again. ~Of course Ryou. Your plans never work, do they? The last time it worked was.oh wait.it didn't. ~  
  
His Yami glared at him. "Have you forgotten, pathetic little fool, that I can read your thoughts? Yes, I suppose I could just possess you into telling me, but where would the fun be in that? Now, tell me!" Receiving no answer from his hikari, He smashed the younger one's head into the wall. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!!" He stepped back in surprise as his hikari.smiled.  
  
"Go ahead Yami. Possess me. It still wouldn't be the same, now would it? You know why? Because- picture this, Yami. You NEED me." Ryou laughed as he got thrown across the room into the opposite wall. His eyes were filled with insanity as he continued. "Look around you, Yami. This is my soul room. It is already filled with despair, pain and agony. There is nothing you can do now that you, or somebody else hasn't already done. Yes, Yami. Admit it to yourself. You are POWERLESS here. Got it? All your special 'control' you thought you had is GONE." The word 'control' had exactly the effect the boy had wanted.  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S IN CONTROL!!!" His Yami moved to punch him, which Ryou dodged easily, resulting with the darker side's fist smashing into a wall that soon became bloody. Ryou grinned and made no motion to move out of the way before his other's foot connected with his stomach, sending him, once again, flying. The boy was knocked out instantly as his head smashed into the wall for the third time that day.  
  
His Yami hovered briefly over him, then spun around and quickly exited the room, closing it with a small 'click'.  
  
****************************************************************************  
********************************************************  
  
Ryou shivered as the rain hit his face again and again and again. ~ Hmm. I wonder how long I can stay like this without going insane. One second.two seconds..fuck this! I'm going inside.~ His plan hadn't exactly turned out as he wanted. As soon as his weak body moved to get up, the wind shoved him back down again. He sighed after a few futile attempts to move. ~ This is useless.~ The sky hovered gray above his head. Dull, plain, it laughed at him. Annoyed, he took a stone next to him and threw it in the air. ~ Die you fucking sky!~ Ryou, being the intelligent, and, at the moment, delirious person that he is, conveniently forgot the law of the world. What goes up, comes back down. "OW!" He rubbed his head where the stone had hit him and glared at the mocking sky. "Yeah, you laugh now, but wait until I get my flame-thrower."  
  
"Ryou? It's freezing out. Shouldn't you be inside?" Ryou tried to see the unknown speaker, but all he saw was an inside out, dark blue umbrella. Whoever had spoken had sighed, and shoved the umbrella away, as it was completely useless. "Here. let me help you." The speaker moved to help Ryou sit up, and was almost flung forward at a sudden burst of the wind. He cursed, under his breath, got back up, and pulled Ryou up as well.  
  
"KAIBA!?!" The soaked CEO pushed his sopping hair out of his face and looked at Ryou hurtfully.  
  
"Yes. Who did you think it was? Are you okay?" He paused, thinking. "Say, why are you out here anyway?" (A/N: Yes, I did make him a bit slow! LOL! ^_^)  
  
"I.never mind. What are you.here?" Ryou asked, still disoriented.  
  
"Here, you have to get inside.I'll take you to my house." Ryou tried to look around but found this only made him dizzier.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Seto looked at Ryou worriedly. "You're at the park. Are you okay?" he asked again as he guided Ryou to his limo.  
  
"Hmm." Ryou's eyes closed as he blacked out, falling forward. Luckily for him, Seto's hand flashed out to catch him.  
  
"Bakura.did this." he didn't know how he knew but perhaps it had something to do with the fact that it's always Bakura when Ryou is hurt. He carried Ryou inside and set him down in a guest room. "Good-night. Ryou."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************** Dark Samurai: Yes, I know, this is a very bad place to stop.but it's like.two in the morning and I have school tommorow. Anyway, like it? Hate it? Want me to write more? Then click the little box at the bottom and tell me! 


	2. Kaiba Mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Dark Samurai: Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed! This is my first fanfic posted on the net so I didn't know how it would turn out. Here is where I'd start rambling about pointless things, but I'll just spare you and get on with the fic.  
  
FOREVER DARK chapter 2: Kaiba Mansion  
  
When Ryou woke up, he was confused to see a beautiful, creamy yellow ceiling rather than the off-white of his apartment. Having more strength than he had the previous night, he slowly got up. His eyes went wide as he looked around the huge guestroom that was decorated in furniture that looked like it cost the amount Ryou's apartement was to rent for two years. His attention turned to the door as it opened, and Mokuba walked in looking worried.  
  
"How are you feeling, Ryou? Seto told me you passed out" Ryou blinked. So that's where he was. Of course, who else would have a room this nice?  
  
"I'm fine, Mokuba. Could you tell me something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
Mokuba pushed some buttons on his watch. "Tuesday."  
  
~.it was Sunday last I checked. Man, Bakura's going to kill me! .Or worse, Seto.~ Mokuba looked worriedly at Ryou, apparently noticing the white-haired teen's distress.  
  
"Ryou? I'll go get Seto and tell him you're awake, okay?"  
  
"Kay." As soon as Mokuba left, Ryou went to stand at the door.  
  
~ I shouldn't be here! Seto and Mokuba are in danger as long as I am with them. I should just leave, and apologize to Bakura. It's not like they want me here. No one cared about me, so why should I mess up and destroy their lives instead of just ending mine?~  
  
His mind made up, he picked up his original clothes, which were on a chair beside the bed, and was about to leave when Seto came in.  
  
"Hey, Ryou. Feeling better?" before he could respond, Seto noticed that Ryou was holding his clothes and had a determined look on his face before he had entered. "Going somewhere?"  
  
Ryou looked guiltily at Seto. "I figured you didn't want me here. Seto, shocked, just looked at him. Ryou began to walk away, figuring he was right in his assumption, but was stopped by Seto. He (Seto) held Ryou's arms and looked into the eyes that were trying to avoid his.  
  
"Ryou, of course we want you here! I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't! I'm not going to let you go back to your abusive Yami! Besides.," he said as an afterthought, " you probably wouldn't be able to find the exit even if you tried!"  
  
Ryou smiled, somewhat, and Seto knew he had changed his mind, at least a little. Though he did get the feeling there was more to the reason of wanting to leave.  
  
"Come on, let's go get something to eat. You've been out for two and a half days." Ryou was instantly thankful that Mokuba hadn't been brought in the room. He had a feeling that if he had, Ryou would have been tied to a chair watching a movie entitled '1001 (and more) reasons why Ryou is loved and is welcome at the Kaiba home'.  
  
**************************************  
  
Ryou stared wide-eyed at what was in front of him. Seto glanced at Ryou and just smiled. Mokuba, however, was more concerned about Ryou's silence.  
  
"Is the food okay?" Mokuba asked suddenly, "we can get the chef to cook you something else if you like."  
  
"No, Mokuba, the food is incredible. I'm just not used to such.um.for lack of a better word, 'niceness' ."  
  
"Ooh. Well, what are you used to eating?" the persistent raven haired boy questioned.  
  
"Um. McDonald's."  
  
"Isn't that supposed to be bad for your health?" Ryou sighed. Mokuba meant well, but why must he insist on making a conversation?  
  
"I guess." They finished eating, much to the happiness of Ryou, and went into one of the living rooms. Seto and especially Mokuba had wanted to know everything there was to tell about Ryou's life. Some of which, of course, he couldn't tell. He finally managed to slip away from the two and go back into hiding in his guest room. What he found there was not welcoming.  
"Um.h-hi B-Bakur-ra." Bakura grinned.  
  
"So, weakling. It seems you've gotten over your insignificant little confidence boost. And yes, by the way, sweet Ryou, there *are* some things that I have not yet done to you. I have not yet, for example, raped you." Ryou's eyes went wide as he looked fearfully at his Yami who stared distastefully back. "Though you need not worry. I have not yet gone so utterly insane that I would turn to *you* for love. Though.I dare say you might have liked it." Ryou, considerably relieved, decided not to comment for fear of provoking him.  
  
"So.what are you going to do?" Bakura smiled.  
  
"Ah, at last we get to the point. What I'm going to do, little Ryou, is I am going to let you fall in love with your precious little Seto. I will even let you get married if you ever do. And DON'T say you don't love him. Don't worry, you will. Anyway, to the point. I am going to bide my time and grow stronger while you grow weaker with love. And then, Ryou? I'm going to shatter your perfect little world. Every perfect world has one small germ in it. This is a big germ. This is one that will turn into a plague." Bakura grinned at Ryou in satisfaction as he tried to understand the full impact of what his Yami had just said. "I know, only an idiot would reveal his plot, but this idiot doesn't need the cover. Well, enjoy it while you can!" And with that, he disappeared out the window from which he entered.  
  
*******************************************  
*************************************************************  
  
Dark Samurai: Yay! Another chappie up! To everyone who likes this story, I will try my best to actually finish this one withought messing it up. To all those who don't, why the hell are you reading this? As always, please read and review. 


	3. Midnight Encounter

Dark Samurai: Hi peeps! It's me again! Thanks again to those who reviewed! You make me sho happy! Yay! Anyway, here's the next chapter of Forever Dark! YAY!!  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh! , you need to see a psychiatric.  
  
FOREVER DARK chapter 3: Midnight Encounter  
  
For the longest time, Ryou just stood, in shock, trying to sort out his emotions. His yami was going to kill Seto?? He didn't love Seto.did he? He had to get out of there before something happened to the Kaiba brothers. Ryou was so entranced by his thoughts that he didn't notice Seto walk into the room. He only noticed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ryou? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
".Technically, I have. Bakura was in here."  
  
"WHAT!?! Did he hurt you? Are you okay?!" Ryou finally tore his gaze from the window he had been looking at.  
  
"Seto.I can't stay here. It's not fair of me to intrude in your lives. I can't risk putting you in danger."  
  
"Ryou, we had this conversation before. You're not intruding. I brought you here because I wanted to. Plus, Mokuba and I have excellent bodyguards so you don't need to worry about us being in danger!" Ryou shook his head.  
  
"No, Seto. I can't bring myself to be the cause of pain for you and your brother. I have to leave."  
  
"Did you hear nothing of what I just said? We're fine! You're the one who's in danger! Where would you go, anyway?" Seto demanded, his hands on his hips.  
  
".home, I guess."  
  
"Ryou, your house is the most unsafe place you could be! I am not going to let you go back to that insane baka who left you out in the rain. You're staying here, and if I have to knock you out and tie you to a chair to do so, I will!"  
  
Ryou sighed, nodding. He knew he could not stay here, but Seto would not let him leave. He would just have to go when Seto wasn't there. Seto smiled, knowing he had the boy, at least temporarily.  
  
"I'm glad I don't have to tie you to a chair. Now, I had originally come up here to ask if there was something you wanted to do, but I'm afraid I got a little sidetracked. Since you'll be staying with us, Mokuba and I thought we should go shopping and get you a new wardrobe."  
  
Ryou blushed shyly. "That's okay, Seto. I wouldn't want you wasting your money on me."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "I thought you might say that. Number one, any money spent on you is not a waste. You have such low self- esteem! Number two, we're going to buy you stuff whether you want us to or not, get used to it. And number three, we'll be going soon, so you might as well get ready." Seto smiled at him and walked out. "I'll see you in a little while, Ryou!"  
  
Ryou sighed as he watched the door shut behind him. When would Seto understand that Ryou was putting him in danger? Tonight, he decided, he would have to leave. Meanwhile, he'd have to go shopping with them to avoid suspicion.  
  
***************************  
****************************************  
  
Ryou blinked as he looked down on the outfit Mokuba had picked out for him. He looked up at Mokuba with pleading eyes.  
  
"Mokuba.is this really necessary?"  
  
"Of course! Besides, you look good in it, right Seto?"  
  
Seto smirked. Ryou was wearing a dark red shirt with spikes around the wrists. He also had on black leather pants with a chain hanging out of the pocket and had a black cross drawn in makeup under both of his eyes. What could he say? Mokuba wasn't as innocent as one would think.  
  
Seto finally answered, "It looks great, Mokuba, but he needs a necklace or pendant to go with it." He walked over to the jewelry section and selected a pendant of a black dragon which he placed over Ryou's head. Mokuba nodded his approval and they bought the outfit and left the store. Ryou hid behind a garbage can when he saw someone he recognized. Seto laughed.  
  
"You're not hiding from Yugi and his friends, now are you?" Ryou looked at him and kept his silence, which was enough to guess that meant 'yes'.  
  
"Hi Seto!" Yugi's cheerful voice floated down from a few feet away. "Is Ryou feeling better?" Ryou, now that his name had been mentioned, tried to make himself even smaller, getting a few glances from curious shoppers. Seto smiled. (A/N: What!? In front of Yugi!?)  
  
"Yes, Yugi. In fact, he's so well, he can try to fit behind a garbage can without being seen from the other side." Yugi was confused for a moment before Seto dragged Ryou out, who's face was so red, he blended in with the tulips from the flower shop. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw what his friend was wearing. Ryou blushed even more.  
  
"Ryou.that looks good on you!" Ryou tried to smile but found he was too embarrassed to do so.  
  
"Um.thanks Yugi. Mokuba picked it out." Hey, Ryou, I have your homework with me.," Yugi said, while digging around in his bag, ".here! Found it!" he smiled as he handed Ryou his homework. "If you don't understand it, I can help you."  
  
Ryou shook his head. "That's ok, Yugi. By the way, why did you have it with you?"  
  
Now it was Yugi's turn to blush. "Kaiba told me you were coming here, so I thought I might see you."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Anyway, I should probably be going, now, so, bye!" He said in a rush and hurried off. Ryou blinked after him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ryou? We should probably be going too." Ryou nodded and the three of them headed back to the limo.  
  
************************  
******************************************  
  
Ryou laid on his bed, no, Seto's bed, as he checked to make sure he had left Seto everything he got him. He was dressed in the clothes he had worn when he got thrown out, even though they were ruined. Mokuba had gone to bed a while ago, and it was now eleven at night. Ryou didn't know if there was an alarm on the front door, so he climbed out the bedroom window. Seeing as he didn't want to go home yet, Ryou started heading to Domino Park. For a long time, Ryou just sat on the swings. Swings had always been his favorite item in the park. When no one accepted him, the swings were there to soothe him with the gentle caress of the wind. When people made fun of him, he went on the swings to take him high, away from those ignorant morons. Now, Ryou swung silently as his thoughts wandered everywhere and yet nowhere. So lost in thought was he, that he did not notice the figure next to him until he spoke.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Ryou?" Ryou turned his head, relieved to see a thousand year old pharaoh rather than the white-haired devil.  
  
"Hi Yami. I could ask you the same thing." Yami just smiled.  
  
"I'll tell you if you tell me." Ryou considered this.  
  
"Okay, but you tell me first, and if you have a good reason, I'll tell you my reason."  
  
"Okay. I'm out here because I saw you here through the window and because I wanted to make sure you were all right. You are my aibou's friend, and neither of us would like to see you injured. Weren't you staying at Kaiba's?"  
  
~Damn! That is a good reason.~  
  
Ryou took a deep breath. "Okay, Yami. Yes, I was staying at Seto's, but I can't stay there anymore. Before you ask, no, I didn't get kicked out, because Seto and Mokuba are considerably nicer than they would seem."  
  
Yami blinked. "Then why can't you stay?" Without completely knowing why, Ryou told him of his temporary insanity in his soul room, and what his yami had told him at the Kaiba mansion. When he finished, he realized he had tears in his eyes and he angrily wiped them away. Yami nodded.  
  
"I can see where that might be a problem. I know Seto has good protection, but he's no match for magic. I guess I'll give you this." Yami searched through his pockets until he found a small cell phone. Ryou blinked at it and Yami explained. "If the tomb robber shows up, go to the contacts list and push 1. I'll be able to transport there and help you thanks to some modifications I made. Meanwhile, go back to Kaiba's place. I know he's grown fond of you, and I don't think he would want your Yami to kill you just yet, and neither would I."  
  
Ryou took the cell phone with a small 'thanks' and he slipped it in his pocket. Yami smiled. "Good night, Ryou. Would you like me to escort you back?"  
  
"That's ok. Thank you." They bid each other farewell, and each set off to different destinations.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** Dark Samurai: wow! What a long chapter! Anyway, please tell me what you think so I can improve or just continue the fic. Meanwhile, I should probably do my 15 paged of french. 


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, my Internet would be a lot faster, and I would actually be able to watch the show cuz I have no cable.;_;  
  
Dark Samurai: Sorry! I apologize for taking so long to write this chapter! Anyway, a million thanks to all who reviewed, you make me want to write more! (even though it took so long to come out with this chapter). Anyway, let the chapter begin! *insert cricket noises here* Yes, well.yes.  
  
FOREVER DARK chapter 4: Dreams  
  
It was around three in the morning when Ryou finally stumbled into the Kaiba mansion. Normally the security would have been stronger, but Seto had warned the guards about Ryou. Ryou was surprised to see that Seto was already awake, but he was even more surprised to see that Mokuba was too.  
  
"Umm.hey, what are you doing up already?" Seto looked up at him.  
  
"Well.it's wedenesday. We have school. I was going to wake you up but you were already awake." At this Seto looked up from his paper to give Ryou a look that said 'I want to talk to you later'.  
  
Ryou nodded. "But isn't three a little early to be getting up?" Seto chuckled and Mokuba glared at his brother then left the table. Ryou looked after him. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Seto finally answered, "For most people, it's early. With Mokuba though, he puts up such a fuss that he doesn't want to go to school that it takes at LEAST four hours to get him in the limo." Ryou smiled in amusement. "In fact, it shouldn't be long now before he starts-"  
  
"BIG BROTHEEEERR!! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!!!"  
  
Seto sighed. "You laugh now, but you have no idea how annoying it gets. Could you help me wrestle the kid into the limo? I swear, I need to get him a leash!" There was a flash of black and red and Seto sighed again. "Damned sugar coated cereals."  
  
Exactly three hours and forty-five minutes later, they were finally ready to leave. Before Ryou they left, however, Seto stopped him and took him out of Mokuba's hearing range.  
  
"Ryou.you were out all last night.right?" Silently, Ryou nodded. "Well, aren't you tired? I mean, I do that a lot, but I'm used to it. Would you like to stay home and sleep today?" Suddenly, Ryou noticed just how very tired he was.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll do that, but." Seto blinked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ryou blushed a little. "Um.I may need a map."  
  
"Oh.heh. Just ask around. Some of the doors have it written on them what is in them. Go wherever you like, just don't go on the top floor. That's where I do some of my lab work, so there's nothing interesting in there."  
  
"EXCEPT your porno, right big brother?" Unnoticed by the two of them, Mokuba had snuck up behind Seto, who was now blushing furiously.  
  
"I do NOT have porno in my labs and office!!!" Mokuba laughed as he was chased by Seto. Seto turned for a moment to address Ryou. "I'm not going to ask where you were just yet, and you don't have to answer when I do, but we'll have more time later." With that, he attempted to catch Mokuba again and drag him back to the limo.  
  
Ryou sighed. Now what was he going to do? So, he did the most obvious thing that came to mind. He slept.  
  
*Dream begin*  
  
The cold rain hit his face again and again as the jeering voice made it's way to the young boy's ears. The figure shivered and cried. "Please.stop.not like this.please let this not be real. Just kill me already. Please just kill me." The darker side stopped his taunting to walk over to Ryou and kick him.  
  
"You were never worth the Kaibas anyway. Now they have paid for their kindness. As will you. I warned you, Ryou, you baka. I warned you and you should have listened. But you didn't, and now you will suffer." A loud scream pierced the night air as the one known as Ryou ceased to exist.  
  
*End dream*  
  
"Ryou! Ryou! Wake up!" Ryou's finally stopped thrashing and screaming and stared fearfully into Seto's eyes. Seto shivered. "Ryou, stop that. It's okay. Ryou?" Ryou had started shaking and it appeared he was awake.  
  
"I.I couldn't stop him Seto.I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Mokuba.Seto."  
  
"Ryou, it's alright. It was just a dream. Calm down, Ryou."  
  
".Bakura." Seto stood up quickly.  
  
"Bakura? That bastard was here again? Hm. Well, I'll just have to increase the security around here." For the first time since he woke up, Ryou seemed sane.  
  
"N- No. In.my dream. He.he was.I'm sorry Seto. I'll leave now."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "I thought we went over this. You're staying here. Got it? If your Yami can hurt you without even being here, I don't want to find out what would happen if you lived with him."  
  
Ryou would have protested more, but he suddenly remembered his discussion with Yami the previous night and he nodded. "Ok. Um.what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
Seto smiled. "I guess you really were up all night. You must have slept all day, because school's over." Ryou blinked as Seto looked for something in his bag. He walked over to Ryou with some papers in his hand. "Now, no normal person would want to do his homework but I've noticed that you never miss a day of homework, even when you're sick." Ryou blushed and he couldn't help wondering why Seto had been thinking about him at all. "As for your Yami, I don't care what he thinks. I will protect you from him and he will regret the day he began hurting you. Although.," Seto said thoughtfully while Ryou became steadily redder, " I would like to know what happened between you and your Yami when he was here, and I would also like to know where you were last night (A/N: Doesn't that sound like a murder mystery? Lol!), but I won't make you tell me if you don't want me to know." Seto smiled sadly and began to get up.  
  
Ryou considered his options. Seto deserved to know. After all, it was his house he was staying in, and he was beginning to suspect that his Yami had been right in his prediction that he would become in love. Ryou wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He wanted Seto to know, he suddenly realized. And Seto had every right to. He only hoped he wouln't be too upset that he had told Yami before him. And that Yami thought he needed help.along with the fact that he had almost run away, again. Ryou took a deep breath and stopped Seto from leaving.  
  
"Wait.I'll tell you."  
  
Seto faced him. "You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
Ryou smiled to himself. ".I know. But.you need to know." He looked up at Seto. "You must know the facts, because Bakura cannot get away with what he is planning." ********************************  
  
*********************************************** Dark Samurai: How will Seto take the news Ryou is going to tell him? Will Ryou even tell him at all? If you want to know, read and review (please). If you hated it so much that you won't read another chapter of this story, tell me or I'm sure to keep writing this until it's finally done. 


	5. Acceptance

Dark Samurai: oO; Sorry! ducks behind bullet-proof glass I know, I haven't updated in a ridiculously long time. tries to think up a good excuse Uh...I was busy existing...yes. That. OO looks back at the terribleness of the cell phone idea and wonders what insanity possessed her to write that also notices the irony of her last comment of chapter four Heh heh...cough well...on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, though it would be shiny if I did.

FOREVER DARK chapter 5: Acceptance

Seto shut the door quietly and moved back to sit next to Ryou. They passed a moment in silence as Ryou gathered his thoughts. He looked at Seto, but when it became clear that he would not be the one to start this conversation, he began.

"When Bakura came over, he said...that there were still some things he hadn't done to me, and that he wouldn't do. He also told me," Ryou blushed, "that you and I would fall in love," he fell silent.

"That...well...," Seto stuttered, then smiled, "what will be will be."

Ryou looked up in shock. What was he talking about?

"However, I wouldn't expect your Yami to know anything about love. There's more to this, Ryou. Continue."

Ryou nodded. "He said he'd let me fall in love. And even if we were to get married, he wouldn't stop me. But when we were happy, and everything was set up for us...he'd come back and shatter it." Ryou was crying silently now, "he always does. He'll never let me stay happy. Why does he always do this to me?" He drew his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them.

Silently, Seto moved closer to Ryou and tentatively wrapped his arms around him. "Bakura...never grew up with love. He lived in an era when hurting others was just what people did. This isn't an excuse for him, he needs to realize that he isn't in the past anymore. He shouldn't be doing this to you. Regardless of his reasons, however," Seto's eyes became determined, "I'll be damned before I let him hurt you again."

Ryou turned to face Seto and hugged him tightly. "I don't want to lose you."

"Then don't," was the simple reply.

Ryou looked into his rescuer's eyes and saw that he meant every word. He wasn't alone anymore. For the first time in months, Ryou smiled genuinely.

"Ryou, it's okay to ask for help once in a while. No one expects you to be able to do everything flawlessly. You need help right now, Ryou, and your voice is too weak to call out. I can see you're trying, though. The fact that you came back this morning proves that. Just let me help you, okay?"

Ryou found himself at a loss for words. Here was someone who cared for him. Him, whom nobody loved. Him, the quiet boy in the corner who never spoke to anyone. Someone who cared for Ryou and was worried about him.

He tried to say something brave, something that would make Seto respect him. He'd be fine on his own, maybe, or that he'd been alone until now, he could continue to be. All these sentences came to mind but when he tried to say them, they wouldn't come out. It their place, was a tired "Okay."

Seto was temporarily stunned, but quickly recovered.

"You'll have to listen to me and Mokuba."

"Okay."

"And you'll be staying here for a while."

"I know."

"You'll also accept any money, materials or gifts that we give you."

Ryou faltered, but then answered, "Alright."

"And you'll have to listen to Mokuba sing horrible Christmas songs in December."

Ryou laughed. "I understand."

Seto turned more serious. "Are you willing to try? Do you accept these terms?"

Ryou looked up at him and saw the hopeful look he was being given. How could he refuse? "Yes."

Seto heart lifted with that word. He hadn't been sure if his message was getting through. He'd been almost positive that Ryou would refuse his help. That he would turn away from the welcoming home and face the harsh cold of the outside. He was glad to have been proven wrong. That conversation being over, it was time for something less serious.

"Now," Seto began, "you seem to believe that your original, tattered clothes are better than my new ones. Get changed so I can burn those, okay?"

Ryou smiled lightly and nodded. He would do his best to live despite his Yami, and burning this outfit would prove that he wouldn't take abuse anymore.

As Seto turned to leave, he told Ryou that he would wait outside and that they could go down to the kitchens later to find something to eat.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Ryou turned back to the room...his room. He belonged there. He would not let Bakura take this away from him. He changed into some jeans and a forest green T-shirt and smiled. He would become someone else, someone stronger. And when his Yami did come to try and take it away, Ryou would be ready for him. This was his home, and he would protect it.

Dark Samurai: Huzzah! It's sad: I had to re-read my past chapters in order to continue this because I had forgotten what I'd written. ; I promise the next one will come much sooner than this one did. Honestly. Really. Besides, I have a bunch of ped days coming up due to teacher's strikes, so I'll have lots of free time on my hands. Also, A BILLION THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I was shocked out of my chair when two people reviewed this fic that I hadn't updated in a ridiculously long time. If not for you, this fic would have been left to gather dust. THANK YOU! I'm going to continue this even though I haven't seen the show since the end of the first season, so don't blame me if I get all the facts wrong, ne? Until soon!


End file.
